Una Fangirl dentro de Hetalia
by Italia Veneciana
Summary: No sabes cómo pasó... y de hecho, ni te importa. Pero estás en Hetalia y puedes pasar dos semanas con cada país. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Que le gustes a alguien, por supuesto. / Rating podría subir a T por el vocabulario de nuestro querido Lovino. Haré una portada mejor, lo prometo...
1. Prólogo

Sueltas un suspiro, desanimada. Otra vez estás aburrida, sin nada que hacer. Le das mordiscos a la barra de chocolate que tienes entre tus manos.

No hay nadie en casa.

Tu madre está en quién sabe dónde, saliendo por ahí y saciando su obsesión con las compras, mientras tu padre está de viaje de negocios.

Es tarde.

Sabes que hoy volverás a acostarte sola, sin nadie en casa, ningún sonido excepto tu respiración. Sueltas un suspiro, te encoges de hombros y pones música japonesa en el reproductor. Necesitas algo tranquilo, y eso siempre funciona para calmarte.

Le lanzas una mirada a aquel afiche de Hetalia en tu pared.

Terminaste de ver la serie hace tiempo, pero no te cansas de ponerle replay en youtube. Tienes el sueño de toda fangirl obsesionada…. Que ellos sean reales.

Sabes que no es posible.

Son personajes de anime. Pero aun así, soñar se vale, ¿no?

Relames tus labios mirando la nada mientras te acomodas en tu cama, terminas el chocolate y te arropas con las sábanas.

¿Extraño, no? Ahora suena el Marukaite Chikyuu.

Sonríes con suavidad y cierras los ojos.

Una palabra, un suave murmullo apenas audible escapa de tus labios antes de que te pierdas en el sueño:

-_Hetalia…_-

~

No sabes explicar por qué, pero cuando recuperas la consciencia (más o menos), lo primero que sientes es dolor de cabeza. Aún no has abierto los ojos, pero la luz te impacta directo en la cara y no es lo más placentero del mundo.

Una voz te desorienta por completo.

_-¡Se está moviendo, aru~!-_

¿Escuchaste bien? Aquella voz te parece muy conocida… y el _"~aru"_ es simplemente inconfundible.

-Chi… na…- articulas con voz ronca.

-¡Habló, _aru~_! ¡Y sabe quién soy!-

Ya no aguantas la curiosidad. ¡Tiene que ser! No has abierto los ojos porque estás segura de que tu cabeza no te juega un truco… Sólo que el mundo real es otra cosa.

Estás segura de volver a la "realidad" hasta que escuchas otra voz.

_-¡Perdonen, llegué tarde, ve~!-_ El tic al final, el tono inocente… todo concuerda.- _¿Quién es? ¡Es muy hermosa! ¿Puedo salir en una cita con ella…? Ve~._

…¿Qué?

Eso te ha confundido completamente. Abres los ojos de golpe y lo primero que ves, es a un chico de cabello castaño con un misterioso rulo apuntándote con el dedo índice.

¿Así que eso era contigo?

No es que fueras la chica más bella del mundo… pero tampoco estabas tan mal. Articulas otra cosa. Esta vez tu tono de voz no es tan ronco, sino se parece más a tu voz normal.

-¿Italia?

La respuesta te llega al menos dos segundos después.

-¡Sí, _ve~_! ¿Pero cómo sabes quién soy?- está algo confundido, pero no quita su habitual sonrisa.

…Y hasta ahora te das cuenta de algo.

¡Tu sueño se ha cumplido! No sabes ni cómo ni por qué, pero de alguna manera estás en tu anime favorito… Hetalia. ¡Y eso te encanta!

Sueltas un gritito emotivo al mayor estilo fangirl… y todo se vuelve negro.

~  
Cuando vuelves a abrir los ojos, nadie se ha movido de su lugar, pero te están mirando de distintas maneras.

Te sientas en donde estás (que de hecho es una mesa, ahora algo rota) y los miras a todos pidiendo disculpas. Ahora te das cuenta de que has interrumpido su conferencia mundial.

Ocurre un silencio incómodo. Alemania es el primero que lo rompe, con su típica voz autoritaria. Parece desconfiado.

-¿Quién eres, de dónde vienes y cómo apareciste aquí?

Las tres preguntas te toman de sorpresa. Te presentas tímidamente y luego explicas… lo que sabes.

-Vengo de… algo así como otro mundo. No sabía decirles realmente. Tampoco tengo muy claro qué pasó, pero sé que estaba durmiendo cómodamente en mi camita y cuando desperté estaba aquí…

El siguiente que toma la palabra es Austria, mirándote también con desconfianza.

-¿Y cómo es que nos conoces?

Vaya. Esa es una pregunta fuerte. ¿Cómo responder a eso? ¿Decirles que ellos realmente son personajes ficticios de una serie de anime? No, ni loca.

-En mi "mundo", sabemos de su existencia. Y muchas personas los admiramos, en cierta manera.

Eso no es completamente mentira. Mejor que nada, ¿no?

Austria parece relajar un poco el gesto. Tienes la sensación de que estás mejor que antes, ya que no pareces una amenaza.

Se produce otro silencio. Esta vez quien lo rompe es Hungría.

-Y necesitarás un lugar donde quedarte, ¿no?- dice, emocionada.- ¡Puedes venir a mi casa!

-¡No, a la mía, _mon chéri_!- contradice Francia, guiñándote un ojo.

De ahí en adelante empieza una discusión a gritos sobre quién y con qué razones debería quedarse contigo. Tú estás en éxtasis. Esto parece un sueño. ¿Realmente está pasando?

-¿Será esto real?- piensas en voz alta- ¡Que alguien me pellizque!

No te lo esperabas, pero el pellizco que pediste llega a tu brazo derecho. Te volteas y ves a Rusia mirándote muy inocentemente, con su manera _yandere_ de ser.

-¡ALTO!- exclama Alemania de la nada, acallando las voces de todos.- Necesitamos una manera civilizada para resolver el tema de quién se quedará con la señorita de por acá.- te apunta con el dedo- ¿Sugerencias?

Italia levanta la mano con rapidez.

Alemania interviene antes de que él hable.

-Si es un comentario acerca de pasta, abstente, Italia.

El mencionado baja la mano y la cabeza, decepcionado. Esta vez es Japón quien alza la mano.

-Habla, Japón.

-Propongo tomar las medidas necesarias…

-¿Qué son cuáles?- interviene un sarcástico Francia- Mejor de rifa y ya.

Todos se callan por un momento.

-…Esa, de hecho, fue una buena idea.- dice un sorprendido Alemania.

_-¡Al fin Francia ha dicho algo inteligente!-_ murmura Inglaterra, mirando al susodicho y luego a ti.

Intervienes, viendo que te gusta la idea.

-Puedo… pasar dos semanas con cada uno de ustedes… si os parece bien…- murmuras, algo tímida.

Todos asienten. Estás feliz. ¡Dos semanas con cada país! Eso será lo máximo. Te carcome la curiosidad de quién será tu primer acompañante. Te da igual quien sea, sólo quieres que empiece.

En otro lado hay una urna, donde Alemania ha puesto los nombres. Te invita a escoger.

-SI haría usted misma los honores…- dice, mirándote.

Te levantas de la mesa y caminas hacia la mesita donde está la urna… todos te están mirando. Metes la mano en la urna y lees el nombre en voz alta.

~~~  
**Nota de autora:** Lamento tener que dejar esto hasta aquí, pero más por ahora, no puedo. ¿Quién creen que será el primero? Acepto sugerencias, que por eso fue que lo dejé ahí. Es mi primer fic de Hetalia… espero no tener mucho OoC, pero si tengo algún error, no me coman. ¡Déjenme un review para saber vuestra opinión, que para mí es muy importante!


	2. Llegando a Rusia

La tensión del ambiente podría cortarse con un vasito de plástico. Esperan ansiosos (y ansiosas) la respuesta de con quién pasarás tus dos primeras semanas.

Tartamudeas leyendo la papeleta.

-_R..Rusia…-_

No te lo esperabas. Te vuelve a pasar por la mente cuando te dio el pellizco, unos minutos atrás. Ahora te está mirando y sonríe inocentemente. En cierta manera te da algo te miedo.

Inglaterra suelta un murmullo que no te ayuda en absolutamente nada.

_-A ver si sobrevive las dos semanas…-_

Toses habiendo tragado tu propia saliva estúpidamente y piensas lo siguiente:

_"Calma. No te va a matar. Letonia, Estonia y Lituania han sobrevivido hasta ahora… ¿Por qué tú no?"_

Eso parece tranquilizarte un poco. Quizá, sólo quizá… pasar tus dos primeras semanas con Rusia no estará tan mal.

Te das cuenta que desde que dijiste el nombre de tu acompañante hasta este momento sólo han transcurrido dos minutos llenos de los murmullos de otros países.

Alemania, como siempre, pone orden.

-¡Silencio! Como verán… la mesa de nuestra sala de conferencias está rota y no se puede hacer nada por ahora. Continuaremos esta reunión dentro de dos semanas. Pueden irse.

Todos se levantan, algunos se despiden, otros (por ejemplo, Romano) se llaman "bastardos" a los presentes y se van.

Caminas cerca de Rusia, mirando fijo hacia el suelo. ¿Hará frío? Claro que sí. Y no tienes chaqueta…

Te das cuenta de que os siguen tres países más. Letonia, Estonia y Lituania.

No te sorprende mucho. Ellos, como siempre, tiemblan, miedosos.

Volteas la cabeza y luego les saludas con la mano.

Murmuran un "Hola" casi inaudible, pero estás segura de que Rusia los escuchó.

No tardáis mucho en llegar a un avión.

No sabes exactamente cuánto tiempo tardarán en llegar a… ¿casa? De Russia, pero bien puedes pensar en unas cuantas cosas durante el camino.

Tienes sueño, mucho sueño. Tus párpados pesan media tonelada (o eso es lo que sientes). Mantenerte despierta es una tarea imposible.

¿Crees que sea buena idea dormirte en un avión en el que uno de sus pasajeros es Rusia? No lo sabes. En ese momento te da exactamente igual.

Cierras los ojos una última vez y te dejas llevar por el sueño, que no tienes ni idea de por qué lo sientes, si prácticamente te acabas de despertar.

~

-Brrr.- te despiertas, diciendo.

Hace frío. Mucho, mucho frío. Estás temblando.

Todo parece tranquilo y no ha pasado nada mientras dormías. Probablemente dormiste bastante, porque según crees, ya os estáis acercando.

Sigue haciendo frío, y cada vez más.

-T… Tengo frío…- murmuras.

Es una lástima que lo que tengas puesto es una franela de mangas cortas y una falda. Te estás congelando por no tener la ropa apropiada.

No te escuchan. Muy bajo.

Tiemblas sin poder contenerlo. Ahora estas dos semanas con Rusia podrían incomodarte un poco. Por el frío, digo.

Al menos esperas que haya calefacción…

-¡Ya estamos llegando!- avisa alguien.

_"Sí, no me digas…"_, piensas con mucho sarcasmo.

-¡TENGO FRÍO!- gritas desaforadamente, con cero paciencia.

¿Adivina qué? Nadie te presta atención. Supones que es natural.

-Al menos espero que no se vaya a lanzar otra vez del avión, o algo así.- piensas en voz alta.

Todos se voltean a mirarte. ¿Es en serio? ¿Ni con un grito pudiste antes y ahora con un murmullo todos están como si hubieses dicho que el yaoi es malo?

-¿Di… dije algo indebido?- preguntas, sonrojándote.

Lituania se te acerca y te murmura disimuladamente al oído:

-Es que es raro que sepas eso… viniendo, como tú dices, "de otro mundo".

Sonríes inocentemente.

-Pues podéis preguntarme cualquier cosa de aquí, que la respondo de inmediato… -luego agregas muy bajo- Kolkol.

Lituania, que te ha escuchado, tiembla de miedo.

~~

Cuando al fin os bajáis del avión, podrías jurar que estás azul del santo frío… pero al menos llegaste viva y no como estalagmita.

Ah, y nadie se lanzó del avión.

Todo bien hasta ahora.

O eso crees, hasta….

-¡Hermano, te estuve buscando….!

Oh, rayos. Es Belarús.

Sinónimo de estás muerta.

~~  
**Nota de autora:** Vale, merezco muchos tomatazos. Detesto como quedó este capítulo y lo reescribiré en otro momento, pero necesitaba publicar y realmente no es que pueda agarrar mucho una computadora estos días. Agradezco los reviews en grande, también los follows y favorites. ¡Ustedes son los que me animan a escribir…!

Les tengo una buena y mala noticia… que son la misma, de hecho. Este lunes vuelvo a clase.

Eso significa que podré escribir más seguido, así que publicaré más rápido… si no tengo deberes o examen.

Por otro lado, ¿alguna sugerencia para la portada?

Os adoro mil. ¡Y gracias también por los pedidos y las ideas…! Serán utilizadas todas, lo prometo.

Me despido hasta el próximo.


	3. Ayuda inesperada

¿Cuánto has corrido desde que viste su cara?

No sabes. Pero estás en desventaja. Estás segura de que ella conoce este terreno de cabo a rabo, como si fuese la palma de su mano y tú apenas has llegado.

Además, las huellas de tus zapatos en la blanca nieve no es que san de mucha ayuda.

Ahora sí que vas a morir. O eso es lo que piensas.

Ya casi estás sin aliento. Te has perdido en un bosque en el que todos los árboles, las piedras y etcétera detalles del follaje son exactamente iguales.

¿Estarás corriendo en círculos? No, ¿verdad?

Miras al piso por un milisegundo. Tus huellas ya están marcadas ahí. ¡Tienes peor sentido de la dirección que Austria…! Y ya eso es decir bastante.

Antes de que hagas algo estúpido, se te ocurre una idea. Te subes al árbol más cercano y lo vas escalando poco a poco.

Te prometes a ti misma que no vas a bajarte de ahí en el próximo milenio.

…Si es que no te congelas primero, por supuesto.

Aunque algo bueno te ha dejado la corredera. Ya no tienes calor. Y por ahora no ves a Belarús cerca, así que podrás descansar un poco.

No te das cuenta cuando te resbalas de la rama en la que estás y te caes de trasero al piso.

~~En otro lugar cerca de ahí~~

-¿A dónde se fue la humana?- pregunta Rusia con su usual tono infantil. Su expresión es inescrutable.

-No sé y no me importa… ¿Ahora te casas conmigo? Cásate, cásate, cásate, cásate…- dijo Belarús, restándole importancia al primer punto.

Rusia sintió un escalofrío. Sí, habéis leído bien. _Rusia_.

-_N-nyet_… -murmuró, luego se volteó hacia los tres Bálticos- ¿Busquen a la humana, _da_?

Belarús soltó gruñidos incoherentes y se fue con Rusia a la casa cercana.

Lituania, Letonia y Estonia tiemblan, como siempre. Letonia toma la iniciativa mientras sus dos compañeros lo miran.

-¡HUMANAAAAAAA!- grita, como llamando a la perdida.

-L-Letonia, yo creo que así no es…- murmura Lituania, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Lituania tiene razón… me parece que deberíamos recorrer el perímetro para buscarla… y de paso llamarla por su nombre…- dijo Estonia, revolviéndose un poco el cabello.

-Oh, no se me había ocurrido.- respondió Letonia encogiéndose de hombros.

Y así, los tres se embarcaron en la búsqueda de la humana desaparecida.

En la caída, tragaste al menos dos kilos de nieve completa y ahora estás tosiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

_Boing, boing, boing._

Ese es el sonido que estás escuchando. Y viene hacia ti.

Al principio no lo reconoces, ni haces el esfuerzo por hacerlo.

_Boing, boing, boing._

Luego, después de un sencillo parpadeo, lograste vislumbrar una silueta delante de ti. Era una chica de cabello corto de color claro. Te miraba con amabilidad. Pudiste reconocerla principalmente por sus prominentes senos.

-¿Ucrania?- preguntas, mirándola.

-S-sí… Vine a ayudarte… Belarús ya no te está buscando, pero debes esconderte de ella…- murmuró, su voz cortándose un poco. Exactamente como la recordabas de la serie.

-Supongo que no está muy feliz de que yo esté dos semanas con Rusia, ¿verdad?- dijiste, aunque ya sabías la respuesta.

-No…- ella niega. Te extiende una mano.- Te llevaré a la casa por la entrada trasera…

-Gracias. –aceptas su mano, levantándote.

Caminan juntas hablando un poco. Tú llevas la mayor parte de la conversación, porque ella es bastante tímida. Cuidas tus palabras para no mencionar algo que pueda hacerla llorar, o algo así.

Cuando entran a la casa, la sensación de calor te invade de nuevo. Es muy reconfortante.

-Ven, siéntate. –te invita Ucrania, haciéndote pasar a una cálida habitación con una chimenea ardiente en una esquina. Tomas asiento en una de las butacas de color rojo oscuro y la nación femenina te da una manta, para que te cubras mientras terminas de calentarte.- ¿Te gustaría una taza de chocolate caliente?- pregunta con amabilidad.

Asientes, sonriendo.

Pues la verdad que la mujer no era tan mala, pensaste. Su defecto es que era muy (demasiado) sensible, pero no era mala persona. Al menos te estaba ayudando a escapar de la loca de Belarús.

En eso, por la puerta trasera de la casa entraron unos exhaustos Letonia, Estonia y Lituania.

-¿Y dónde diablos estará la humana…? –suspiró Lituania, dejándose caer al piso.

-Pues… está ahí… -dijo Letonia, apuntando hacia la habitación en la que estabas, inocentemente. Tú los miraste, ninguna expresión en especial queriendo transmitir, sino para intentar saber a qué se referían.

-¿Ven? ¡Yo les dije que estaba aquí! Pero como ustedes nunca me escuchan… -intervino Estonia, mirándolos mal a ambos.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntaste casualmente, sin entender la situación.

-El señor Rusia nos mandó a buscarte…- respondió Lituania desde el piso.

Otra voz irrumpió en el ambiente, más infantil.

-¿Me mencionaron, _da_?

-S-señor R-Rusia…- murmuran los tres bálticos, sus voces temblando más que un sismo japonés.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes, ¿_da_?

-S-sí…- tartamudearon los tres y lo siguieron hasta otro cuarto, escaleras arriba. No sabías por qué, pero estabas segura de que nada bueno podría salir de ello.

En eso, volvió Ucrania con tu chocolate caliente.

-Toma, aquí tienes. –dijo con dulzura, entregándote la cálida taza.- Bébelo con cuidado.

-Gracias. –respondiste, sonriendo amablemente y tomando la taza. Soplaste un poco y te la acercaste a los labios, saboreando el líquido gustosamente.

Así que, después de todo, probablemente las dos semanas ahí no serían tan malas, ¿no?

Bueno, siempre que evitaras a Belarús.

Quizá hasta podrías acostumbrarte a ello.

-Los sueños sí que se hacen realidad… -murmuraste, sin querer, en voz alta.

-¿Decías…?- preguntó Ucrania, observándote confundida.

-Que yo siempre había querido conocerlos a todos ustedes… y se cumplió. Me siento realizada.

Ella sonrió.

-Espero que te guste tu estadía aquí. Es un tanto frío, ya lo habrás notado… pero también tiene sus cosas buenas. ¡Además, es un lugar muy bello! Pero no le digas a nadie que yo dije eso… -agregó lo último con un tono algo nervioso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Mi... mis jefes me prohíben acercarme mucho… pero esta es una ocasión especial.

-Oh…

-Pero no pienses en eso. Quizá sea mejor que duermas un poco.

Asentiste, y al terminarte el chocolate caliente, cerraste los ojos y te fuiste al mundo de los sueños con facilidad.

Nota de autora: No he escrito aquí en un tiempo… lo sé… soy mala persona. ¡Pero es que no se me ocurría nadita de nada! Por fin pude plasmar mis ideas al Word.

Gracias por seguir leyendo, comentando, fav-eando y dando follow. Sois awesome, como Prusia.

Espero no demorar tanto con el próximo.

Se les quiere.

¡Oh! Sí, me cambié el nickname, por si lo han notado…


End file.
